<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>commitment from the sun by trouvqille</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560539">commitment from the sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouvqille/pseuds/trouvqille'>trouvqille</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouvqille/pseuds/trouvqille</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal day, in completely normal circumstances, no grand gestures, no big celebrations, just two souls irrevocably in love. </p><p>In the warm afternoon glow, one asks for eternal commitment from the other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 <3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>commitment from the sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sakuatsu fluff week | day 6 | tier 1 - proposal</p><p>rated t for language</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyoomi always found amusement at the ideology of the sun meeting itself.</p><p>Amusement because it is his reality — something he gets to experience everyday as the night drips into day and the world continues to spin.</p><p>Rays trickle through the gap between the curtains, bouncing against the furniture but illuminating the centre piece of the room.</p><p>Atsumu lays, basked in an ethereal glow, golden hair becoming an ember to which Kiyoomi wants to curl his fingers around. His skin looks as though it’s emitting a dull heat, an alluring heat that Kiyoomi wants to press his lips against and worship.</p><p>He has never thought much about God and the inner workings of the universe, but he thanks his blessings every day to whoever gave him the chance to have his own sun.</p><p>A personal reminder of the warmth that has crept into his life, into his very being, spreading and filling into each and every corner of his soul. Warmth that started as a mere flame, until fuel in terms of laughter, strong hugs and a dedicated presence grew it into a raging fire, all encompassing and more than Kiyoomi could ever ask for.</p><p>A fire he learned, through tough times and lessons learnt, that he needed to keep himself going — a lifeline. His reason for living, splayed out next to him with his hair mussed and drool seeping from the corner of his mouth.</p><p>Kiyoomi smiles, fond. The up quirk of his lips has been a constant throughout the last two years, his cheek muscles unused until a certain blonde infiltrated his life, filling it up with such joy and unadulterated happiness that sometimes he finds it hard to breathe.</p><p>Atsumu mumbles something in his sleep just then, something that suspiciously sounds like Kiyoomi’s name.</p><p>Curious, Kiyoomi leans more into that captivating space which surrounds the other, “Yes, ‘Tsumu?”</p><p>The scrunch of Atsumu’s nose is so sweet, Kiyoomi is prepared to get cavities, the setter lets out a small yawn before rolling closer to the spiker, “Love ya…” Words slurred, voice weighed down with sleep, but a phrase which doesn’t fail to send a spike of giddiness through Kiyoomi’s heart.</p><p>Two years. Two years it has been, filled to the brim with hand holding, soft words and intimate moments but Kiyoomi will never ever tire of hearing that sentiment fall from those lips. The confirmation that this isn’t some prolonged dream that his body has subjected him to, but a real visceral feeling that beats between two hearts.</p><p>Kiyoomi never thought himself deserving of such love, but Atsumu reminds him every day that he is. Atsumu, who has so much love to give, makes him feel so adored and cared for that it is hard to believe that Kiyoomi started out disliking him.</p><p>The idea of telling a fifteen-year-old Kiyoomi that the cocky, self-assured setter from the U19 Japan Youth Camp would end up being the only person to matter to him at age twenty-four, is definitely another amusing one. Forged from the main belief that Kiyoomi didn’t think he would ever end up in a relationship such as this one, one full of utter commitment and something he can see lasting a lifetime.</p><p>Lifetime. Forever. Such vague concepts in the grand scheme of things but Kiyoomi longs for them either way, the prospect of waking up like this for the rest of his life makes his chest tug in yearning.</p><p> </p><p>Time passes, the outside world wakes up as Atsumu’s eyes flutter open in a daze, his body dragging him from the depths of unconsciousness to bring him face to face with Kiyoomi, whose expression is most likely downright loving.</p><p>“Mornin’,” Comes the hoarse greeting, Kiyoomi tilts his head to the side and gives into the urge to swipe his fingers through the tangled hair that falls onto Atsumu’s forehead.</p><p>“Hi. Sleep well?” Atsumu groans but nods, flipping onto his stomach and shoving his hands under his head, giving Kiyoomi front row seats to the expanse of his unblemished back.</p><p>Their eyes meet, light and dark, honey and oil.</p><p>Kiyoomi’s heart, as it so often does when these two liquids collide, jumps to his throat, filling him with a sense of headiness that only the man before him can bring out.</p><p>“Hungry. Breakfast.” Kiyoomi snorts at his partners apparent inability to form a full sentence, it is endearing and pushes him forward to gently press his lips against Atsumu’s forehead.</p><p>“Of course, love. Eggs?”</p><p>Atsumu sticks his bottom lip out, “And bacon.”</p><p>“And bacon.” Kiyoomi confirms through a fond sigh, slipping out of bed, he pulls on a sweater to combat the slight chill which has settled throughout the night. Or perhaps he is just getting colder the further away he moves from his sun.</p><p> </p><p>Cooking was never something he quite fully mastered, university taught him about the wonders of takeaway and that practice has carried through to his adult life. Atsumu chastises him for it constantly, coming from a family who had daily home cooked meals and parents who gave their sons free cooking lessons since the moment they could walk, he was persistent about Kiyoomi knowing how to prepare at least a few decent meals.</p><p>Kiyoomi has learnt a lot from his time spent with Atsumu, about himself, the world — cooking.</p><p>He has realised what it means to enjoy life, to live freely and cherish every moment no matter how inconsequential. He has come to understand that it’s okay to laugh, to scream, to cry. To show emotions is never a sign of weakness, but a sign that you are living and feeling.</p><p>Kiyoomi feels a lot around Atsumu.</p><p>Emotions which have morphed from annoyance, to acceptance, to affection before landing at their destination of complete and utter awe. He is in awe of the man he is with, never has he met someone so passionate, so dedicated, so selfless in his own unique way. Someone who has his rough edges but works every day to smooth them over as best he can.</p><p>Blessedly, Kiyoomi gets to stand witness to all that makes Miya Atsumu who he is. He is lucky and is reminded each time he wakes up laying across from the sun personified, each time he catches Atsumu staying late for practice because he wants to improve his serve, each time he sees him interact with his loved ones.</p><p>Love. Such a fickle and delicate thing, but something he entrusts Atsumu with entirely. To love, and to be loved in return.</p><p> </p><p>Arms wrangle themselves around his waist from behind as he pokes at the sizzling bacon before him, Kiyoomi lets yet another smile form upon his lips as he feels Atsumu rest his cheek between his shoulder blades.</p><p>“Smells good.” Atsumu mumbles, giving Kiyoomi a soft squeeze and a loving kiss against his neck.</p><p>Kiyoomi knows right there and then that he could never give this up, no matter how hard he tried, he will never experience this level of fondness and devotion in his life again.</p><p>“Hopefully, it tastes good as well, I am confident this time.” Atsumu lets out a tired chuckle, raising his head to hook his chin over Kiyoomi’s left shoulder in order to inspect his breakfast.</p><p>“Ya know I like anything ya make, even if it tastes like dirt.”</p><p>Atsumu lets out a small yelp as Kiyoomi prods him, swivelling around in his arms until they are face to face. Spatula abandoned on the countertop, Kiyoomi raises his two hands until they are framing Atsumu’s dopey smile.</p><p>Most people would believe that you get burnt when you travel too close to the sun, that touching it will kill you, but Kiyoomi feels so alive when in Atsumu’s presence, his heartbeat thrums loudly but steadily against his chest.  Atsumu’s skin is warm, inviting as it always is, and Kiyoomi is helpless when he presses a kiss to the others forehead.</p><p>Atsumu hums happily, “The bacon, babe.”</p><p>
  <em>The bacon?</em>
</p><p>“<em>Shit</em>! The bacon.” Kiyoomi scrambles back around, fumbling for the spatula and just managing to save the food from burning to a crisp.</p><p>Atsumu, predictably, is clutching his stomach in fits of laughter and Kiyoomi can’t even find it in himself to be irritated when he is graced with such a beautiful sound — a sound he wants to bear witness to, forever.</p><p>Still, he lets a playfully annoyed look form on upon his face, “That was your fault for distracting me.”</p><p>“Sorry, that I am just <em>so</em> attractive and distracting and enticing…“ Atsumu falls back into giggles when he catches Kiyoomi’s eye roll.</p><p>“Go sit down, you brat.”</p><p>Atsumu pinches Kiyoomi’s ass as he leaves. Kiyoomi loves him.</p><p> </p><p>Off days for Atsumu and Kiyoomi are spent being lazy. Yes, Sakusa Kiyoomi likes to be lazy. Only on off days though. Atsumu calls them cheat days.</p><p>Cheat days consisting of lying together on the couch, junk food spread around them like they are performing some sort of ritual and adorning tatty but comfy clothing which they drag out from the depths of their wardrobe.</p><p>Atsumu is currently sprawled out on top of Kiyoomi, who would never admit that he is having difficulty breathing — as long as Atsumu is happy then it doesn’t matter.</p><p>The weight is suffocating, but in a good way, it makes him feel grounded, reminds him that Atsumu is here and is okay and is with him. There have been a few times in the past where Kiyoomi believed he was going to lose him, but there always seems to be some cosmic magnet that pulls them back together no matter what hardships they are faced with.</p><p>Atsumu is addicted to whatever show is currently playing on the television, Kiyoomi is addicted to the way the changing colours flicker and highlight Atsumu’s features.</p><p> </p><p>Early afternoon rolls around and soon the actual sun is at its peak, bouncing across each surface, casting a pretty orange glow against anything it can reach.</p><p>Atsumu looks <em>godly</em>.</p><p>Kiyoomi has barely paid any attention to what they are supposed to be watching, Atsumu is going to give him an earful about it later when he wants to discuss theories and what not.</p><p>How is Kiyoomi meant to explain how captivated he is by everything that is laid on top of him?</p><p>Lost deep in his staring he barely registers the way that Atsumu is nuzzling his chin against his chest, looking at him curiously.</p><p>“Omi, are ya watchin’?” Atsumu cocks his head to the side before he props himself up on his elbows.</p><p>Kiyoomi can feel his face going red at being caught, “Uh…”</p><p>Atsumu laughs joyfully, that bright, beautiful laugh that fills the room with such radiance and fills Kiyoomi’s chest with such warmth and longing.</p><p>“I told’ja that I was distracting.” Atsumu presses a quick kiss to Kiyoomi’s lips, his smile downright smug but teasing as he pulls back.</p><p>Kiyoomi makes a decision.</p><p>Or it’s more that his mouth makes the decision for him, his brain straggling along behind it.</p><p>“Marry me.” A simple phrase, packed full of meaning.</p><p>
  <em>Love me, spend your life with me, devote yourself entirely to me and I will do the same for you, for as long as I live, I promise.</em>
</p><p>A beat.</p><p>He finds he doesn’t regret it once it has spilled from his lips, he knew it was coming sooner rather than later. Two years since he was blessed with the sun, he wants to keep him for a lifetime.  </p><p>A normal day, in completely normal circumstances, no grand gestures, no big celebrations, just two souls irrevocably in love. In the warm afternoon glow, one asks for eternal commitment from the other.</p><p>Atsumu seems to take a minute to process, as though his body is unable to comprehend what it has been asked, however once he does, Kiyoomi expects cockiness or hysterics, he gets neither of those.</p><p>The smile on the others face melts from smug to soft, his eyes do fill with unshed tears but for the most part he just looks… content.</p><p>Atsumu sighs, “Yeah Omi, yeah I’ll marry ya, ‘bout damn time.”</p><p>Kiyoomi smiles, joins their lips together and thinks about how he wouldn’t have wanted this to go any other way.</p><p>
  <em>The sun is mine, forever and always.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come scream at me on twitter [ <a href="https://twitter.com/omikuyn">omikuyn</a> ]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>